Death the Kid x Reader Drabbles
by ahoycapnari
Summary: You and Kid are a canon ship. These are just some cute little skits of the two of you together. ;u; I don't own any Soul Eater characters or you.


**Death the Kid x Reader**

**Chapter One,**

**Spiders!**

* * *

You settled into your twin-sized bed, and slipt under your (f/c) blanket. You grabbed your phone and headphones from your nightstand, and put the earbuds into your ears as you turned the song on your phone to your Norah Jones album. It was around 12 AM already, and the day had flew by so fast, a huge basketball game with your friends, hanging out for the next 3 hours after that, until you lost all funcionability. You were definatly wore out.

Unconciousness almost took over you, until you felt someone shaking you awake a few minutes later. You expected it to be your partner, Mirami, on account of her deathly fear of the dark and sometimes slipping into bed with you. But you were wrong.

It was Death the Kid, which you and your friends simply referred to as 'Kid.' You two were dating, and had a strong relationship, which both of you were proud of. He seemed to be saying something to you, so you pulled out your earbuds to see what was going on.

"Kid, what the hell are you doing here this late?!" You hissed, rubbing your eyes. You were never a morning person, or in this case, late-night-sleep-deprived person.

"(Y/n), I saw a spider in my room and I swear to god it had seven legs instead of eight!" Kid told you, his voice shaking in fear.

Kid had OCD, and was obsessed with symmetry, so a spider having seven legs instead of eight would usually no doubt set him off.

"Why couldn't you get Liz or Patty to help you with that?" You asked him, referring to his twin pistols.

"Patty and Liz are at Tsubaki's house with Maka having a sleepover," Kid explained, "Even if they were here, I'd trust you more with a nightmare like this."

You froze hearing those lines. Patty, Liz, and Kid had an extremely close bond. And he would trust you more instead of them? To you, that was a complete shocker.

"Oh, well thanks," You said, "But can't you just kill it with a shoe or something?"

"It's too scary, (y/n)! I won't go within 8 feet of it!" Kid whined. "I promise if you help me kill it, I'll let you sleep for the rest of the night."

"Well, fine." You accepted his offer, "Now let's make it quick."

Kid gasped in excitement.

"Oh, thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you thaaaaaaaank yoooooooou!" Kid exclaimed, hugging you tightly.

You sighed, and pried the young reaper off of you, and you went to put on your jacket. Kid took your hand, and led you to his home, which seemed bigger everytime you visited. Once the two of you arrived at Gallows Manor, he led you into his room, still holding onto your hand, and turned on the light. You and Kid looked for the spider around his perfectly organized, and Kid's girly, high-pitched scream gave it away that he did indeed find the spider. You turned over and walked towards Kid's direction as he panicked like a child.

"THERE IT IS! KILL IT, (Y/N), KILL IT!" He sobbed frantically, running behind you.

You looked to see a tiny, harmless spider, looking up at you with puppy dog eyes. But Kid was right, this asymmetrical spider had seven legs instead of eight. You cringed, not wanting to kill an innocent spider, especially with those eyes! It's look brived you into letting it live.

"I can't do it Kid, it probably has a family!" You exclaimed.

"Kill it!" Kid sobbed, "I won't rest until it's gone!"

"Can't I just, take it outside, or..."

"Pleeease, kill it!"

"Fine." You sighed.

You took off one of your (f/c) converse, and closed your eyes as you aimed for the spider. Once you opened your eyes, it was dead on the floor. You couldn't take it anymore, and burst into tears. Kid was about to rejoice that you killed it, but saw how distruaght you were over doing so. He sighed, and walked over to you feeling guilty, and wrapped his arms around you.

"(Y/n), please don't cry..." He soothed in his charming, gentle voice, "I'm sorry I made you kill that spider. I'll never do it again if you don't want me to."

Your cries lowered to a minimum, and you burried your face into his chest. He stroked your (h/c) hair, and wiped a tear away from your (e/c) eyes with his thumb. You felt less mad at him, feeling the guilt of his soul, and you played with his hair for a few minutes. You then let out a soft yawn.

"I love you, Kid..." You sniffed, drifting into a deep slumber.

"I love you more." Kid tells you, and eventually, fell asleep with the one he loved most in his arms.

Hopefully, you wouldn't have to deal with any more spiders like that again after that night.

* * *

**A/N: You spider murderer! ;-;**

**Anyways, this one was sorta short, and imam try to make them longer. But...hope you liked it! c:**


End file.
